


the key (to your heart)

by Scofie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Misunderstandings, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23541766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scofie/pseuds/Scofie
Summary: It all started with what he overheard. Not once, but twice.modern!au, in which Ben loves Rey and Rey loves Ben, but both pretend to be idiots playing friendship.
Relationships: Ben Solo/Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 14
Kudos: 241





	the key (to your heart)

**Author's Note:**

> a million thanks to my lovely [CJCantina](https://twitter.com/cjcantina) for being an amazing beta!

He wasn't going to eavesdrop. He wasn't. 

He didn’t want to witness her tears, which is heartbreaking, turning him just inside out.

He didn't want to hear about a moron who'd hurt someone he'd been crazy about for the past six months.

However, here he is, standing at the foot of the stairs leading from the windswept terrace, having barely lit a cigarette, now afraid to even take a breath.

Unable to move, he is afraid to show his presence to her; the sound of her voice makes his heart soar one second, and burn to ashes the next.

“I can't do this anymore,” Rey sobs—of course, it’s her, he recognizes her voice from a thousand different voices, from tens of thousands, from a million even. 

She‘s crying; he hears her gasps and sobs, and her voice breaks, shattering his nervous system completely.

“I can't look at him and can’t smile when I see him flirting with that brainless cow again!”

Ben shivers, knowing that he should get out of here quietly; he needs to leave before anyone notices his presence, but he can't find the strength to do so.

He wants to know more, wants to hear more, wants to understand what bastard dared to hurt her. 

Who is it? Who?!

A bright flash of insight lights up his mind.

He wants to punch himself in the face at the simplicity of the answer.

Well, _of course_.

It's probably Poe.

She'd totally have a crush on this playboy, because that's what he is... Such a...

Gritting his teeth, Ben resists the urge to kick the wooden step.

Everyone falls for Ben’s best friend. (Later Ben will think about whether this cretin can be considered a friend after this). Girls, boys, even old Maz from the University cafeteria is making her old eyes at Poe Dameron. Even Ben's mother dotes on this curly-haired idiot, and to please Leia, you need to try very, very hard. 

It would be fucking _stupid_ to be surprised that Rey had fallen for that curly hook, too.

But Ben is surprised, terribly surprised, and thinks that if he sees Dameron at this very moment, he will probably break him... or do something.

“Rey, I think...” Rose begins hesitantly. Ben images she's sighing too, but the blood pouding in his ears makes it hard to hear. “You should talk to him.”

“About what?“ Rey exclaims bitterly. “He doesn't like me! And judging by the way he’s...” 

Ben listens as hard as he can, but the end of the sentence is blown away by the December wind, and he grits his teeth, fighting to keep from yelling in frustration.

All its barriers are being torn down by a fucking tornado.

He is wants terribly—there is no strength to restrain himself—go to her, calm her down, tell her that, unlike Poe, the fool, he is here, right next to her.

He wants to tell her that he will do anything for her, that he’d move heaven and earth for her, even though she sees him as just a friend. He wants to do all of it.

But…

Ben grows into the frozen ground, unable to take a step.

He fell in love with her at first sight, and in the blink of an eye was drawn into that brown-eyed pool. 

When they first met, she had been wearing a light summer dress, and a wreath of daisies adorned her hair, which was spilled over her freckled shoulders. 

They had gone to a barbecue party that day, and he had been thunderstruck as he stood in front of her among their friends, unable to speak at all.

 _Who is she?_ he thought to himself. _Where did she come from?_

She was laughing with a high-pitched laugh, and Ben felt himself falling more and more in love with her with every passing second.

At the end of that day, when he was about to ask her out, Ben—inadvertently, unspecially, he _wasn't_ going to eavesdrop—overheard her and Rose talking.

When her friend jokingly asked her if she liked Ben, Rey said that... Well, to be honest, he didn't hear _clearly_ the beginning of the answer. But the rest of the sentence he heard just fine. It turned out he wasn't her type.

Stung to the core, he then ignored her for a long time. 

Trying to distract himself from this damned obsession, he dated girls who were definitely crazy about him, but over time, hanging out with their friends and, of course, with her, Ben realized that the infatuation had not gone anywhere, but on the contrary, penetrated to his very soul.

He would have been happy to get rid of it all if he could, but he _couldn't_ , and then he didn't want to anymore.

And then, just like that, they became friends.

Of course, he hoped that one day this would change, but until the miracle happened, he was stoically content with just platonically friendship with her.

Ben was almost used to it, and as much as he was in love with her, for now that was enough for him. Probably.

Likely.

But it’s not quite accurate.

He's almost taking a step from the dark corner where he's crouched when he hears Rose's teeth chattering.

“Come inside? I'm cold.”

His heart almost stops when he hears Rey’s soft, barely audible response.

“You go, I'll stay here a little longer.”

A moment passes, another and then another, and then the front door swings open, ripping through the dead winter silence with the noise of Dameron’s Christmas party.

“Pull your hood up or you'll get sick,” Rose's voice drips with worry, and then the door slams shut, and in the silence that follows, Ben can only hear the pounding of his own heart, which is about to give him away. 

But a few moments pass, and Rey doesn't seem to realize that he's here, just a few steps away from her. Ben argues with himself, argues and argues, and in the end decides: now or never.

He takes a drag on his cigarette once, twice, then throws it into the soft snow and strides forward with a confidence he doesn't feel at all.

When Rey sees him, she gasps, looking down at him, and Ben, to avoid making the whole situation more awkward, smiles, holding up both hands as if in surrender.

“Sorry, I didn't mean to,” he says, walking up the creaking stairs. “I couldn't hear a damn thing in the wind anyway, so don't worry.”

In the streetlight, her face is flushed: perhaps from the cold, perhaps from the tears—Ben is not sure, but she is so beautiful that his heart, somewhere behind his ribs, stumbles over and over again.

“Ben.” His name sounds so sweet on her lips, so delicious, and without thinking, he looks down and sees her lower lip tremble. “I thought you were inside.”

“It's too stuffy in there,” he says to her mouth, frowning. “And hot. And there are too many people.” 

Her lips open slightly, as if she's surprised, and he has to look up, very, very reluctantly.

Her eyes are wide open; they are slightly reddened—now he sees it, and yet he sees in them a depth in which he is ready to sink without a trace.

“Oh,” she breathes, a white cloud of steam escaping from her lips.

There is a few moments of silence between them, and Ben desperately searches for a topic that will allow him to talk to her a little while longer, but his mind is suddenly empty, and he hides his hands in the pockets of his jacket, rocking on his heels and not knowing what to do with his eyes.

She purses her lips and says nothing, glancing at him now and then from under half-lowered lashes, while he stares at her long and shamelessly, no longer shy, as if intoxicated by her presence. His chest is filled with an inexplicable sense of bravery, and he decides to throw himself into her completely.

“I've been thinking,” Rey flinches at the sound of his voice, causing her hood to fall off her head, but she doesn't seem to notice. “Can we go somewhere? For coffee, I don't know, or something?

With a shrug, she swallows, and he reaches for her, bolder than ever, pulling her hood back into place.

“Why don't you wear a hat in this cold?” Ben clicks his tongue, and she smiles—really smiles—which makes his heart nearly jump out of his throat.

“Why don't _you_?”

Running his hand through his hair, Ben is not with the answer, but she decides to fucking undermine him with her own.

“Well, are we going or what?”

Ben is about to scream with excitement, but instead offers her his hand, which she accepts without hesitation.

***

They're holding hands.

They're holding hands as if they are never going to let go of each other.

The warmth of her skin, the sound of her voice, the smell of her, makes Ben's heart _sing_.

His heart beats with delight. 

Floating on top of the world.

As they walk through the quiet streets toward the familiar bar, they chat about all sorts of things.

They laugh, discussing the weather, the occasional passer-by, uni classes, and their professors; they laugh again, casting amused glances at each other, but, dear Lord, if she only knew on what a fine line his patience hangs.

How badly he wants to ask her who the fuck was that had dared to hurt her.

The question stings the tip of his tongue, but every time the words threaten to come out of his mouth, Ben squeezes her hand, reminding himself that tonight he will distract her from every single sad thoughts that circle in her head and he will _certainly_ not add fuel to the fire.

But how difficult, unbearable, it is for him to keep his mouth shut.

At the bar, they settle at a table in the corner, and when their hands separate, it seems to Ben that Rey is just as unhappy about it as he is.

They order a coffee, at first.

Half an hour later, when it turns out that both of them are terribly hungry, they decide to order pizza.

And then, when the waiter asks if they want anything else, Ben, who has become very much drunk just from her presence, suddenly offers to order a bottle of wine. Rey likes his idea.

He can't remember ever being this happy.

When Ben offers to walk her home, Rey agrees without a second thought.

And the moment she takes his hand first, Ben feels his heart stutter, stumble, and then start pounding like crazy.

They are both a little drunk, and he swears to himself that there is nothing wrong with it, but still... Still... God, his legs are almost buckling from it all.

Her apartment is a few blocks down the street, and as they walk along the sidewalk, they almost never stop talking about anything and everything—the thought that he has never talked so much before runs lazily through his mind.

Gesturing vigorously—while still holding his hand—she tells the story of how, as a child, she fell off a bike and cut her forehead, and Ben can not tear himself away from the sight of her burning eyes and flushed cheeks.

And her lips.

Which she licks endlessly; he looks at them for too long, wondering what they will taste like if he dares to kiss her.

And when she stops abruptly, staring at him uncomprehendingly, he leans forward, almost touching her lower lip with his thumb, where the tip of her tongue had slides a moment ago...

At the same time, the siren screams in his mind and gives him a powerful kick in the gut. To smooth out the prolonged pause, he silently pulls her hood over her bright eyes.

The silence is broken by her nervous, but no less resonant, laugh, and Ben, without realizing it, puts his hand on her shoulders, pulling her closer to himself.

He walks her to the door.

There is an awkward pause, and suddenly he feels it—an invisible, swirling tension between them.

He’s almost... 

He’s almost expects that she invite him over, but it’s stupid, so _stupid_ , where it comes from, where he gets such thoughts, even. 

She opens her mouth as if to say something, and Ben, as if he has already heard her turn him away, recoils.

What's _wrong_ with him? 

Without thinking, like the damn gentleman he's never been, Ben lifts their clasped hands and kisses her knuckles.

“Night, Rey.”

She looks down at her feet, and for a moment he thinks her cheeks are getting hotter, but the light is so dim that he decides to blame it on his imagination.

After admiring her a little longer than necessary, he decides to let go of her hand at the moment when the same tension flares up with a new force.

“Night, Ben.”

She walks through the entrance, and he can't bring himself to move.

A flame roars in his chest, licking him from head to toe with a searing flame.

It’s like some invisible force is dragging him after her; he has to make an effort to get down from the porch. Take a few steps forward. A little more. Just a little.

He decides to light a cigarette to get rid of this blinding haze, that take his breath away.

This is stupid. What's wrong with him?

Maybe he just head over feet in love with her. A sudden thought makes him grin. Probably.

After a few minutes, he decides to take an uber, feeling that the euphoria is slowly fading, leaving him empty and shivering.

A minute passes, a second one, and when his phone rings, Ben answers without looking at the screen, sure that the call is from the uber driver.

But a voice on the other end of the line makes him look up sharply, toward the eighth floor, where he knows Rey lives.

“You already left?”

She speaks hurriedly, as if she is afraid of being late, and Ben, feeling his heart threatening to break through his chest, answers in a hoarse voice: “No, I'm waiting...” 

He wants to say "waiting for an uber", but she literally jumps out of the entrance, and doesn’t let him finish.

When Rey sees him, her eyes opens wide, and without hanging up, she whispers into the phone: “I think I lost my keys.”

Oh. 

What.

_What?_

“To your apartment?” Ben asks her through the phone just in case, also not bothering to hung up.

“Yep.”

It seems that he sobered up one moment, and the next got drunk with a new force.

Staring at each other, they hung up at the same time.

Rey shuffles from one foot to the other, it's as if she doesn't dare to speak, and as soon as Ben opens his mouth to suggest that she can go to his place—it's like a fucking dream, isn't it—she says, embarrassed.

“I should probably go back to Poe. I can spend the night at his place.”

His newfound hatred for his best friend knocks the ground out from under his feet.

Well, _of course_.

Poe. What a fucking...

At this moment, the street is lit up by the bright headlights of an uber that has pulled up, and Ben, feeling that a little more—just a little more—and his nerves will give up, blurts out barely breathing: “Or to my place. You can go. And spend the night there. If you want.”

It's awkward, but what the fuck does it matter.

Rey looks at him as if she can't believe it.

“To your place?” she asks, coming closer to him. “Can I?”

_You have to ask?_

It takes him a second to realize that he said it out loud.

“Well, I don’t want to make you uncomfortable,” Rey confesses, embarrassed.

Oh, baby girl.

“I don't mind if you don't mind.”

He's almost proud of his choice of words, but Rey suddenly looks grim, taking a step back.

“No, Ben, _really_... I don't want...”

And at this moment something breaks in him, some invisible cup overflows, and he explodes—deep down, of course, outwardly he looks very calm.

“I think Kaydel is staying at Dameron’s tonight.” He says it calmly, without pressure, but still gives himself a mental thump on the very last word, because, fuck, he was going to distract her from all this shit, not poke her nose at it.

Cursing on his big mouth, Ben shudders at the thought that right now Rey will start to cry, and his heart will tears apart to the smallest pieces with hers.

But she is.

She raises her eyebrows at him and waits for him to explain his outburst, but he doesn't...

Something clicks in his head.

Something falls into place. 

And Ben.

Ben. Swallow hard. 

Oh, _shit_. 

If it isn’t Poe, then who?!

“Listen,” he begins, not knowing how to break the awkward silence. “Really, let's go to my place, it’s not the problem at all. The car is already waiting. You'll get some sleep. And tomorrow we’ll sort out your keys. Deal?”

He is afraid that she will refuse, resist, come up with a hundred reasons not to go to him, but she is...

She nods before he finishes his sentence.

All the way home, Ben is brooding, unable to solve this fucking riddle.

He would ask her. He would. Tomorrow, maybe. Or in a week, when she calms down. Or. _Fuck_. Who is this asshole she’s in love with? He screwed up with the conclusions so bad. Fucking Sherlock.

***

His apartment has two rooms and only one bed.

Of course, any good friend would give up his bed to a friend, and sleep on the sofa. Or on the floor. Or.

Nah. Not in Ben's case.

Who said he‘s a good friend?

He lets her into the bathroom first, giving her his favorite freshly laundered t-shirt as pajamas.

Just the thought of her being in his clothes—that his clothes would be on her, on her body—sends a wave of heat straight to his groin.

He grins, knowing that he will never wash this t-shirt again, and maybe—who is he kidding? damn right he will—he’ll jerk off with his nose in this shirt. More than just once.

Oh, god.

He's hopeless.

After spreading out the bed, he turns off the lights in the living room and waits for Rey, like a moth to the flames, to fly right to his arms.

He surely can dream, right?

Soon after she does come into his room, wearing only a t-shirt—his favorite t-shirt, goddamn—which comes up to her mid-thigh, giving him a fine view of her long, tanned legs.

And if he hadn't already gone crazy thinking about her in his clothes, in his apartment, in his _bed_ , then he was definitely does right now.

She shuffles around the doorway, and Ben, who had been sitting on the bed, gets up quickly and walks toward her, past her, almost touching her, smelling her, at the same time feeling all the blood gushing from his head to his groin, and his jeans getting unbearably tight on him.

“Make yourself at home.”

In the bathroom, he splashes ice-cold water in his face, but his eyes burning in the reflection of the mirror say that there is no escape for him, he is lost once and for all.

Picking up his toothbrush, he wonders why it is so wet, but when his mind lights up with understanding, he does not restrain a quiet moan.

She, _what_? Did she just use his toothbrush? Fuck.

The thought of it makes the fire in his body flare up at the new level.

He brushes his teeth in a hurry, eager to be in the same room with her, in the same bed, under the same blanket, for fuck sake, is this really happening?

He slaps himself a little in the face, but when he doesn't wake up, he decides that he doesn't give a fuck, even if he's dreaming, he's happy to enjoy the show firsthand.

Stripped to his underwear, he turns off the bathroom light and returns to the bedroom.

And Rey is in his bed. Under his blanket. Only her eyes glisten in the bright light of the lamp. Good.

There’s only... 

“I have only one bed,” Ben says softly, and Rey immediately rolls to the side, as if to make room for him.

“I won’t kick you,” she laughs nervously, but then adds. “I think.”

Huh.

“I won’t kick you, too,” Ben says, sitting on the edge of the bed. “I may bite you a little, really, but...”

The mattress moves slightly, and a small hand strikes him lightly between his bare shoulder blades, sending tingling waves all over his body.

“Don’t you dare, Ben Solo!”

“I can't promise anything,” he says before turning off the light.

In the dark, everything is different.

More intense. 

More _sensual_.

At first, he is strangely calm, and even his heartbeat calms down a little, but soon enough...

Soon his heart starts pounding somewhere in his throat—or in his groin, it's hard to tell, because Ben... He’s gone. He’s. Totally. Completely. Gone.

“Are you sleeping?”

How could he sleep? God, he won't sleep until the very morning, or not until... Until... 

“No,” His response is hoarse, and he clears his throat, adding more confidence to his voice. “Why? Do you need something?”

He definitely needs something, it’s for sure. But he does not dare to move, afraid to break this magic, woven from the darkness and their almost touching bodies.

“No,” she says quickly, but then adds, “I don't know. Yes. Maybe.”

He thinks she's gasps.

He's out of breath, too, Ben suddenly realizes, as soon as she touches his hand with her own.

“What do you need, Rey?”

In the silence, broken only by the pounding of their hearts, her half-sigh, half-moan is deafeningly loud. Ben squints, squeezing her hand in his so hard that she gasps, again. 

“Ben.”

He loosens his grip on her hand and runs his fingertips from her palm up her arm, tracing the veins that are invisible in the dark.

Feeling his own blood rushing in his ears, he swallows, moving closer to her. Just a little bit. Just a couple of centimeters.

“Ben?”

“Mmm.”

“What did you hear?”

He pauses, listening to the ringing silence. And doesn't hear anything at all.

“What? Right now?”

“No,” She swallows noisily, moving a little closer to him. “There, at Poe's house.”

Ah. Poe. Fuck.

“Nothing,” he says quickly, and the answer is false even to his own ears. “Why?”

“I was just thinking. What if you've heard...”

“About what?”

Now he listens to her words more carefully, as if sensing that she is leading to something... Something important.

“About...” she pauses, as if gathering her strength before revealing her secret to him. “Who I was talking about.”

“Who were you talking about, Rey?”

His head becomes empty.

He thinks about what she's about to tell him, about that asshole, who broke her heart, and there probably was no place in her heart for him, Ben, at all, and then he would have to go to sleep on the floor, or in the closet, or just walk out of the window, because to stay in the same room with her, knowing that he could never touch her, hold her, kiss her, he just... _can’t_. 

The seconds stretch out into centuries, but he knows that he is prepared to wait for her answer for as long as it takes. This is Rey, after all, the girl he had fallen in love with one July day, and since then his restless heart had honed its skill in waiting for her.

She sighs, as if to gather her strength, and when she begins to speak, she does it so quietly that at first it seems to him that he has made it up to himself.

“I was talking about you, Ben.”

It takes him a second, two, three, to digest what he has heard, but even after a minute of deafening silence, he says nothing, unable to inhale, exhale, open his mouth and speak. He just froze, out of time and space, or just his going crazy, or everything at once.

What?

She... did she talk about _him_?

After replaying the words he overheard in his head again and again, he thinks that all this time his happiness was at his side, within reach, and he, the most natural _idiot_ , did not see it.

“Rey.”

Her skin burns under his fingers, and he tries hard not to moan out loud. How long he had waited for this. How long he'd been crazy about her. And now... Now...

She is closing the distance between them.

Just a little, just barely, but now their noses are almost touching, and he can feel the mint in her breath, the same mint that he can feel in his own mouth.

He wants to kiss her so bad, it’s all he can think about, and he pressing to her mouth with his own before he can think about it properly.

“God, Ben.”

He doesn't know when or how he gets on top of her and holds her hands behind her head. But after that, the light, barely perceptible kiss turns into a fire, into a searing flame, and Ben is aflame himself, he melts, burns to the ground, sliding his tongue into her mouth.

He immediately lets go of her hands, sliding his palms all over her body, and in his head there is only a disjointed—yes, yes, yes, _finally_.

She is so sweet, he thinks, kissing her with a desperation, a passion he has never known before.

Responding to the kiss with no less passion, she moans softly into his mouth, thereby sending a searing wave of pleasure along his spine.

He's going crazy, he’s going to fucking _die_ , that's for sure.

“Ben, Ben, Ben,” she repeats as soon as he takes his lips from hers and presses mouth-open kisses to the soft skin of her neck. Sucking, biting, and immediately licking his marks on her skin, Ben feels like he is breaking apart.

He wants everything at once, but damn it, he's waited her for so long, and yes, yes, he agrees with her when she whispers unintelligibly that they have plenty of time for all of this.

They had all the time in the world, and Ben wouldn't let her out of this bed, his apartment... well, maybe one day he'll release her, but not anytime soon, that's for sure.

“Ben, please, _please_ ,” she moans as soon as he pulls up his t-shirt on her chest and starts covering her naked body with random kisses wherever he can reach.

 _Yes, please_ , he thinks, sucking in her right nipple into his mouth.

The tender button swells, hardens right in his mouth, and he sucks harder, biting it slightly with his teeth as soon as he hears her loud, awesome, goosebumps-inducing moan.

He had imagined it a thousand times, and no fantasy had ever come close to this breathtaking, dizzy reality.

She presses her whole body against him, pressing into him, spreading her thighs wide, and Ben immediately settles between them, ready to be here with her, alone, for all eternity.

He drowns in her, in her kisses, her touches, her hugs, and as soon as he finds her ready, he rips off her damn panties, which are only annoys him right now.

Sliding over her, in her, with his fingers, he drives her to unconsciousness, almost losing his mind himself.

Trying to breathe more evenly, he leans against her neck, his lips feeling her pulse pounding wildly, and as she steps over the edge, clutching desperately at his fingers, he sees, hears, _feels_ this moment when her heart stops for a second, then stumbles, slowly beginning to level out.

Their hearts beats in unison.

And this. 

It calms him down. 

But not too much.

“Ben, please, don't stop,” she whines, and Ben is so tense that he can't even smile at her naivety.

“As you wish,” exhaling, he releases his aching, throbbing cock from his boxers briefs, and strokes it once, twice, before teasing at her wet entrance and bursting into her with one powerful thrust, immediately filling her to the brim.

In order not to come right away, he has to freeze and not move for several long moments.

She’s incredibly hot and very tight, and all together it's shiveringly pleasant, and Ben clenches his teeth and close his eyes, unable to think straight.

If he looks at her, if he looks into her eyes, this will be end before it even start.

Feeling her soft lips touch his eyelids, his cheeks, his chin, and his lips, Ben relaxes a little, and with a sigh, slides back just a little, to thrust back in, tearing a low moan from her lips.

Just like that.

“Ben,” she moans, shifting under him, on him, as if searching for the right angle or a more comfortable position or...

Nuzzling her neck, he slides back again, this time halfway, and trusts back in with a force that makes his ears ring.

“Yes, yes, _yes_ ,” she repeats, still squirming, and for the third time Ben comes out of her almost completely, and before he pushes back in, he throws her right leg over his shoulder, and this time, either because of the change in angle or the power of his thrust, stars explode in his eyes. And yes. _Yes_. This is it. That's it.

He begins to move in this rhythm until Rey’s voice breaks and she comes with a high-pitched squeak, and even after this, squeezing her thighs in a grip that will clearly leave a bruise on her tomorrow.

He doesn't stop until he pulls her third orgasm out of her, caressing her сlit with his fingers just in time with his last thrust, which drains him of all his strength.

He cums deep inside of her, somehow knowing that she is on the birth control.

And somewhere on the edge of his consciousness there is an idiotic, but obscenely exciting thought that even if she wasn’t. He would have done it. Anyway.

He has no strength left.

He manages rolls a little to the side so as not to crush Rey, but he can't get away from her. At all.

Holding her to his body with both arms and legs, Ben nuzzles her neck and sighs happily.

“You lost your keys just in time,” he murmurs, kissing her gently behind her ear.

He could not have imagined that it was possible to be this happy.

All because of the fucking keys.

Her response takes him by surprise.

“I didn't lose anything.”

He looks into her eyes, searching for the answer that he already knows, but Ben just needs to see confirmation of his guess. 

And he finds it.

***

Rey never stops joking about finding the keys to her husband's heart by pretending to lose the keys to her apartment. 

**Author's Note:**

> i'd really like to know what y'all think about it :)
> 
> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/CRYOMANCER) ❤️


End file.
